My prior co-pending patent application discloses a mechanical liner hanger which is set inside of a well conduit by right-hand or clockwise rotation and in which the liner may be easily released and/or recocked and reset to a different location. The present invention is directed to improvements to that liner hanger. In addition, the present invention is directed to a setting tool, which while particularly applicable to setting the liner hanger of the present invention, is also suitable for setting other well tools in a well conduit. The setting tool of the present invention will provide a supporting action and setting action for a well tool, all with a right-hand drive, thereby avoiding any undesirable left-hand rotation in a well.